


The Shoes

by capricasong



Series: Saviors and Sinners [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bruises, F/M, Shoes, Spanking, kink play, negan being bossy, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong





	

-Rikki-  
The Shoes

 

We were glaring at each other over yet another pair of high heels. I had taken a hammer to these. _He was lucky I hadn't taken Lucille to them._  
"There is no way in hell, Negan. I can't run or fight in that shit!" 

He huffed, "This is what my wives wear, Rikki. I want you looking pretty."  
"I AM pretty, " I growled, "and when you find a pair of shoes that I can goddamn run in, I will wear them happily, just like this stupid fucking dress!!"  
"But you look damn good in that dress.." He bit his lip, turning that energy to sex effortlessly, and I hated him even more for it. 

"Get over here. Now."  
I got up and walked towards him, only to have him stop me when I got close, snap, and point at the ground.  _Not this shit again._ I dropped to one knee, but I gave him the most cutting look I could manage.   
He giggled, "You are adorable. Get over here." and he grabbed me, pushing me over his knee like a toddler.   
"What the hell are you doing? I'll kill you! I'll goddamn murder you!"  
  
He laughed then, surprising me, "You? You're gonna goddamn murder me? That's adorable! Now you best shut your pretty little mouth unless you want me to hurt you."  
  


And then I said something that surprised even me.   
"What if I want you to hurt me?"  
"Oh honey, " he practically purred, "that can most definitely be motherfucking arranged."  
  
He leaned down, his breath hot against my ear, "Are you ready for this?"  
_Oh you want to play this game? I can most definitely play this game._ He couldn't see it, but I was grinning as I said,   
"Yeah, if you actually think you can do it."  
"You motherfucking did not," he laughed. 

And then he spanked me, hard. I let out a surprised little yip that I hated, and he answered with a laugh, full-throated and another couple of hits. _No one had hit me like this for years, not since well before the turn. I'd always been absurdly kinky, but I was a demanding partner and most people just didn't measure up._ My ass was already stinging we were only three hits deep. 

"You- are- going- to- wear- the- clothes- that- I- motherfucking- pick- for- you."  
He spanked me after each word. My arms and legs were shaking. He was nowhere near the general vicinity of fucking around. I was going to have bruises. A moan escaped my lips as he continued raining down blows. I'd lost count, but that was fine. He would have said if he'd wanted me to count. Well, I hoped he would have said. My hips and thighs were stinging. I finally had to pant,  
"Negan please, I can't take much more."

His hand smacked soundly across my ass and I whimpered. He laughed, "Are you going to be a good girl and wear the goddamn shoes I bring you?"  
My turn to laugh, "Hell no. That shit is impractical as hell and it's going to get me killed."

He hit me again, hard, sharp and I yelped in pain. The tears were starting to get messy. It was hard to see, hard to think. I managed to choke out,   
"Negan please! I'll- find me more practical shoes. With a lower heel. If I can run in them, I'll wear them, no arguments."

He paused, one hand stroking my tender, battered flesh. It stung like a motherfucker.  
"Please. Negan, please."  
  
He folded my skirt back down and slowly, trying not to disorient me too much, pulled me upright and into his lap. My ass exploded into pain all over again and it caused fresh tears. He lifted my face, more gently than I could have imagined, and wiped at the tears. His eyes were full of so many things I couldn't read. It had been just over a week, and I still had no idea what I'd gotten myself into.   
  
"Shhhh," he stroked my face, murmuring things that I was too far gone, lost to the pain and the fear and the exhaustion and the pure, unadulterated joy. I tried to answer him, to say anything, but it was no good. 

I came to cradled in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, face against his neck. I kissed him there once, and gasped as the pain hit me again. I heard someone else, Dwight, talking to him. His arms tightened around me momentarily, and then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth.  
"There's my good girl. Come on. Let's get you back to the library."

I shook my head, "My room?"  
He nodded.  
"I've got some shit to take care of tonight but I'm gonna get you to your room and we're gonna get some food in you and Irat will look in on you later, ok?"  
I nodded and he helped me stand. There were kitten heeled sandals strapped to my feet. I laughed to myself. Of course he'd taken the opportunity to put shoes on me. They were much lower than the last three pairs. He held me against him and I kicked playfully at him, "Asshole!" He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and kissed my cheek, and we were both laughing as he guided me up to my room. 


End file.
